Un reflexión de Sirius Black
by LylsUniverse
Summary: A Sirius le entra la melancolía y se acuerda de Lily. / ¡Felices 20 años de Harry Potter!


Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece. Escribí esto hace muchìsimos años sólo por entretención.

De conocimiento público fue que James Potter estaba loquito por Lily Evans. Los prefectos solían comentarlo cada vez que les tocaba patrullar los pasillos de noche. Las chicas más jóvenes (de cuarto, quinto y sexto) siempre cuchicheaban del tema cuando veían a Lily o a James pasar. Y había veces, cuando no había ningún examen que corregir, que algún profesor sacaba el tema a colación, recurrentemente a la hora del té.

Todo el séptimo año lo había sabido. Los que se lo tomaron en serio fueron en su mayoría las chicas. Todas vieron con ojos llenos de compasión cuando el pobre de James caminó cabizbajo por los pasillos, y por esa razón algunas le guardaron mucho rencor a la pelirroja. Los muchachos que sí supieron que era algo en serio fueron los de la casa de Gryffindor, de hecho, la casa entera (incluyendo a algunos pequeños de primero) supo que James Potter iba en serio con Lily Evans.

La única que pareció no enterarse de nada era la misma Lily.

«Lily, que nombre más ridículo» es lo que alguna vez pensó Sirius, y se ríe al recordarlo. Recuerda perfectamente la primera vez que le habló en serio y le preguntó su nombre.

—Muy bien, Lilyan Evans.

—No es Lilyan, es Lily.

—¿Lily? Oh, lo siento. Supuse que debías llamarte Lilyan. Quiero decir, Lily es diminutivo de Lilyan, que sí es nombre de niña, no como Lily, que es nombre de cosa.

—¡De una flor!

—Exacto. Una flor, o sea, una cosa. Es un nombre ridículo.

La pelirroja se enfadó tanto que se dio media vuelta y le dejó hablando solo, y jamás se olvidó del incidente. Por supuesto que fingía que sí lo había olvidado, pero Sirius sabía que no, porque ella a veces era tan simple de leer, y se notaba a leguas que era de esas _rencorosas_ que nunca se olvidan de nada. Sirius creía que por eso Evans le tenía sangre en el ojo, o sea, el cuento de _«odio a los Merodeadores»_ él no se lo tragaba, porque la pelirroja habla con Lunático y le trata "bien" y él está metido hasta el cuello en todas las bromas que los Merodeadores hacían. Aunque Sirius está seguro que ella no le odia, y que al único que ella odia en verdad es a James, y eso sí que no tiene sentido, porque su amigo sí que se esfuerza por agradarle.

Porque Sirius sabe que la pelirroja tiene sus movidas. Los encuentros con el grasiento de Snivellus, y las miraditas con el imbécil de Davies. Y ella se jura la más correcta, ¿no? Sirius no entiende como una chica que tiene tan buenas calificaciones es tan idiotamente ciega como para preferir a esos pelmazos en lugar de su amigo. No es que sea maricón, pero James tiene lo suyo, ¿sí? Si él fuese niña, se le entrega a ojos cerrados, obvio.

Él ha hablado muchísimas veces con James, y ni al caso. Es más cabeza dura que él mismo (y eso es decir demasiado). Sirius le ha intentado convencer de que se fije en otra, que desista con la pelirroja pesada, que ni tan bonita está. Y James le pega cada vez que se lo dice. Al principio le soltaba un discurso mamón de _«¿Estás loco? Lily es la más hermosa de todo...»_ o algo por el estilo. Ahora sólo le mira con reproche, y Sirius desiste… hasta el día siguiente, claro. Porque Sirius no renuncia, el alberga esperanzas en que James entrará en razón y dejará de perder tiempo con la pelirroja.

—¿Qué le ves Cuernos? Hay más bonitas que Evans.

—Cállate —le gruñe el otro.

—¿Es por lo inteligente? Aunque no veo de qué te va a servir… pero en Ravenclaw hay muchas cerebritos, y están más dispuestas a echarse un polvo contigo que la pelirroja.

—Sirius… —dice Remus con tono de reproche.

—Te lo digo hermano. Evans debe ser cerrada, ya sabes, culo de muñeca y todo.

Y a este punto James se levanta y abandona la sala. Porque Sirius es su hermano, y entre ellos no hay golpes, pero si le sigue escuchando hablando putadas de su futura novia (sí, a James le encanta soñar), terminará lanzándose sobre y golpeándolo hasta partirle todo los huesos.

A Sirius le causa gracia que su mejor amigo se comporte así, le gusta de todas formas. Que James esté interesado de verdad en una chica y deje de meterse con todas, como él hace. A veces piensa que debería seguir su ejemplo, ya saben, posar sus ojos en una chica decente (porque si algo bueno tiene Evans, es que es decente) y dedicarse a la monogamia en cuerpo y alma. El pensamiento de por sí le daba risa, pero eso no significaba que no lo intentara. A veces se apoyaba en algún muro de algún pasillo y veía pasar a las chicas, o a la hora de la comida, se dedicaba a repasar con detenimiento los rostros que más le agradaban y hacía una valoración mental sobre cada una. Si se iba a amarrar a una tenía que elegirla bien, pero a pesar de sus maquinaciones para buscarse una novia perfecta, Sirius no podía durar con ninguna más de una semana.

—Es que no sirvo para las relaciones. Las mujeres son demandantes, y esperan que siempre llegue con flores o chocolates. ¡Ja! Jamás haré eso por ninguna, es ridículo.

—Es normal —le decía Remus, sin despegar jamás su vista del libro que descansaba sobre su regazo.

—Es cursi.

—Es romántico.

—Suenas como mujer Remus. ¿También quieres que te traiga flores y chocolates?

—Te acepto los chocolates.

—No bromees Lunático. Es patético, y jamás me verás cargando flores o chocolates o lo que sea. Punto.

—Lo que digas.

Sirius pensaba jurarlo con sangre y todo, y que cuando muriese, que en su tumba escribiera algo genial, como _"Aquí yace el gamberro de Sirius, que jamás en su puta vida le dio flores o chocolates a una chica"._

Miras a Molly, y a veces te preguntas si acaso Lily "sería" como ella. Molly tiene tantas cosas que te recuerdan a ella, además del cabello rojo, claro. Ese aire maternal en cada uno de sus gestos, protector y receloso, y es que lo más cercano a madre que alguna vez tuviste (además de tu prima Andrómeda a quien escasamente veías) era ella. Porque ella te cuidaba, aunque no te hiciera ni una pizca de gracia. Te alimentaba cada vez que te dejabas caer por su casa (y la de tu mejor amigo, claro) y te arropaba cuando te quedabas dormido en el sofá. Arreglaba el desorden que dejabas al pasar y no escatimaba en insultos para reprenderte por haberte portado mal. Ella te aconsejaba cada vez que podía (y que le dejabas) que te buscaras a una buena mujer y le dieras a James un ahijado y a Harry un hermano de-no-sangre. Esa mujer fue la única a la que llegaste amar de verdad, de ese amor de verdad, y no la mierda romántica que te esmeraste en buscar en cada falda que pasó delante de ti y que jamás encontraste. Con ella entendiste el significado de la palabra madre. Walburga jamás lo ejemplificó, ni siquiera con tu hermano. Tú siempre supiste que Lily sería buena madre por esa manía suya de decirle a todo el mundo lo que tenía que hacer y que no, siempre ostentando un tono mandón y protector que, con el pasar del tiempo, te llegó a causar gracia (porque al principio te ponía de los nervios).

Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvieron hace años (parecen tantos, y eso te duele en la garganta) cuando la pelirroja te dijo que estaba embarazada, y recuerdas con tanta claridad el miedo en sus ojos, la inseguridad, porque no había sido algo planeado, porque ella y James lo habían estado evitando, y ella temía que él se enfadase. Ríes mentalmente por eso, porque nunca creíste que la verías así alguna vez, dubitativa y nerviosa. Y recuerdas las palabras exactas que le dijiste, _«serás una buena madre, Lily»_ y ella te sonrió agradecida por eso. Recuerdas también la vez que tu pensamiento se confirmó, cuando la viste por primera vez con Harry en los brazos, y apreciaste la devoción en esa mirada esmeralda.

Las Navidades en casa de los Potter siempre te han gustado. Las mejores de toda tu perruna vida. Recuerdas la primera, cuando tenías diecisiete y dejaste la casa Black. Los padres de James de recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y disfrutaste como nunca antes de una comida en la mesa, de una conversación después de la cena, de un café en la salita y de abrir los regalos. Después de eso vinieron las Navidades en casa de James

Te preguntas si Lily hubiese sido como Molly. Te fijas en los Weasley, en Arthur y en Molly, y los ves a ellos dos, y te preguntas si James y Lily hubiesen terminado como ellos, felices con una casa llena de niños. Pero piensas que en el tipo de familia Weasley no hay espacio para un Sirius. Te preguntas si Arthur habrá tenido algún mejor amigo, y qué habrá sido de él. A veces te dan ganas de hablar con él, porque es mayor y sabe cosas, pero te das cuenta de que tú también eres mayor y sabes cosas, que ya hace mucho dejaste de ser ese chiquillo, que un hombre como tú no hace ese tipo de preguntas, sino que las responde. Pero te gustaría ser joven otra vez, y preguntarle a Arthur, y dejar que él te guíe. Siempre quisiste que alguien te guiara, siempre estuviste dispuesto a recibir las instrucciones de alguien, sólo que nunca llegaron (por lo menos algunas que te hubiesen gustado). James fue padre, tu padre y tu hermano. Y Lily fue tu madre. Eso significa que Harry es como tu hermano. Te ríes porque da risa pensarlo. Te encantaría que fueran hermanos, te hubiese encantado haber nacido de Lily y no de Walburga, y que tu padre hubiese sido James en lugar de Orión. Pero sabes que eso no es posible ni en los mejores sueños. James y tú jamás hubiesen podido ser padre e hijo, porque como Remus solía decir, tú y él eran parte de un entero, juntos eran un todo, y en esta vida habían decidido separarse para jugar entre ustedes. A Sirius le gustaba pensar así, pensar que el día en que él se muera se volverá a reunir con James, y volverán a ser ese todo que Remus decía que eran.


End file.
